


Drunk Stars

by Galiko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Drunk Fic, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: A collection of fics written while sloshed and I decided it would be cool to take requests. Sorry??? It is a mystery.The first line of each fic was the prompt. Please enjoy(??), none of this is edited.





	1. Chapter 1

kanata turns souma into suishi

 

~

 

it was a dangerous time but kanata wanted to eat sushi. souma was AVAILABLE for sushi making and that means that kanta was going to make him into a vore sushi extravaganza and that’s exactl ywhat kanata is all ABOUT.

 

his means that it’s time for suishi. kanata was like. “should i slash u up or should i put you on on rise like nigiri and just go for it” kanata doesn’t know but souma has got his sowrd and like is ready to be chopped upbyt it . really nice.

 

who knows why knata is it hsi way but it has to do with the fact he is a hungry fish that needs to be fed more than a goldfish should be in a small bowl. so he takes his sword (souma’s sword) and goes for it bc he has the munchies and he has been tenderizing soumafor motnhs. byd rownign him. a lot. he is a drowned samurai and got a tenderneess you can tell by the way that adonis watches him when he moves bc he stanca’t stop watching and that s gay. thanks for that event.

 

the sushi happens and kanat eats a lot of samurai and goes home happy to chiak ithe end


	2. Chapter 2

izukasa stesp son a tsukasa

 

~

 

tsukasa is a stupid first year. izumi knows. he is ready to stepn on tsukasa because he is just so THAT WAY. he just is asking for a bully to bully him and its really boviously he wants izumi to do it. stop asking whether or not izumi likes you or not you little gay. he just wants t oo put his feet on yu and make u kiss the grouwnd.

 

so one day tsukasa buys lik,e twenty sweeets that are probably all ice cream or enormosu cotton candy death snacks. time to shame him. izumi smacks those stupid sweets outo f his fluffy little hands and steps rIGHT on tsukasa’s ass. THAT’S ENOUGH FROM U AND YOUR SWEETS. quotations are missing because emphasis izumi doesn’t care

 

tsukasa doesn’t cry but he sure does have a dick hard and thats par for the course every time that izumi is around. can relate, he has a sexy voice. tsukasa rolls over like a dumb dog and probably starts choking himself like in osome fo dawns’ doujins. thanks.

 

tuskasaa lays there and lets izumi step uopnoon him nad probably fl ash a peace sign. iuzmi take apcitrue . it’s because he was a model once and now. he has moadel pic. step step the end 


	3. Chapter 3

rei ritsu oniichan doesn’t get to have a good nut

 

~

 

you’d think that rei coul come form anything involging a ritsu but you’d be rworng. the main reason that he doesn’t get to come this time is because ritsu i the world s bittggest little shit.

 

they are doing it in rei’s coffin bc he is that way. he s got a big coffin not like the shitty one hge gave ritsu because eht atone is really small. wthat hte fuck rei at lesat give him a decent coffin you fucking cheapskate that’s really shitty of you. no wondr ritsu doesn’t want to every call u oniichan yu asshole. give him some sweet valvet coffin softness that is lrrge you asshole

 

so they are going at it. very slutty. koga probably sulking in a corner bc he doesn’t get to be in on tehis sweet vampire action. ritsu is into it but suddenly he remembers every shitty thing rei has ever done (htere ssome, uqite a few, ritsu remembers( and so he knows how to make rei hate his life.

 

“ecchan” (or whtaever he calls eichi, i cant remember an icannot be fucked to look it upsorry eichi), ritsu moan, and rei is like. two seconds from nutting and hten is very suddenly nOT. 

 

“literally why” rei says,a nd ritsu just laugh.

 

“becuase you ahd bad hair as a first time through third year and also betray my whole life” ritsu say, and rei’s dick is so soft.

 

no more orgasms. never. that’s the rule now .good bye einstars fandom does htis make u happey now.


	4. Chapter 4

shinobi and mirodir with shinobur on top iwth hisnobur in a furshit (shinbou will nOT get a fucking unless that is the thing)

 

~~

 

midor is a fuckkng furry. he is also severely depressed. shinobu is ok with it but itg ets kinda stressful when he gcant get laid and midori is like god just put on the fursut you gottamn ninja.

 

shinobu is like. wow. language de gozaru. but then he agrees that a fruistuit i sthe only solution. so he goes out and buys one that looks like a weird fluffy kigurumui (you will not know what knd of animal it is, he bought it at a shitty anime con and it’s basically impossible to tell because it waso nly $15 or 1500 yen, bad quality). midori doesn’t care he is aroused. there is fur and a suit and his dick is hard. 

 

shinobu’s lik enice. de gozaru. it’s itmeto put it in. it’s some weird fur suit finagling about to happen so he can get his ninja dick out but he s a ninja so he’s got this. 

 

midor i si ready. he’s veryAROUSED because shinbou is a de gozaru furry ninja and also he is topping, midori is a giant goddamn bottom (literally he’s so large wtf) and now i am stating facts. shinbou makes some furry noises like the kinds of furrys that just make animal sounds at cons and make you feel awkward, and midori comes harder than he ever has in his life. 

 

“that was so great” he says “and i would do it again but i have depression”

 

shinobu is now a furry too but it was inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

keisou have sex in queso

 

~~

 

keito and souma bothdo not know what queso is because they are so japanese and it hink that queso is gross so they probably do to.. for this fic.

 

the queso came from kuro whoprobalby eats like a fucking straight boy, gross, but theres sthis shuge vat of queso in the akatsuki room of practice and souma just fucking dives in. probably to prep for more of kanata’s drowning and tenderizing so he can be a suishi in the near future. hwyc ant i cpsell that ufkcing world whedn i ma drunk. backspace exsts but i cant stop there’s queso.

 

suma is swimming in the queso because he’s fucking weird and suddenly. keito falls into it. probably because he cannot even fucking walk without breathing hard, godamn nerd. keito is like holy shit this is gross. and souma is like but hasumi-dono.............now you are moist and i am aroused

 

it’s very forward of him but they start to kiss. keito is like. you are kind of like my son??? but my dick is hard bc i want ot pull your hair. souma understands. so keito pulls his hari even though it’s covered in queso and they do the fucking. rei walks in later and there’s a weird threesome, bc why not, 

 

souma cant even say the word queso but he sure does like being boned in it. the end.

 


	6. Chapter 6

tsumugi and natsume and natsume gets him to come with magic without touching him 

bonsu is fhe draws a pentagram on his dick

 

~~

 

natsume gets the hammer. immediately tsumugi is concerned and doesn’t knwo what to think especaily when he is fucking naked and tied to a chair. this cannot end well. no noe thinsk it will end well. you are all panicking right now i can FEEL IT in your bones.

 

but natsume has plans....he usually does and they’re ok. this time its even better because he has a hammer and a sharpie and he says to tsumugi, “that’s all i need to make you COME”

 

tsumuig is nervou.s that. really fucking fair??? holy shit natsume is so cary with that hammer. the sharpie isn’t any good either especiall y because he’s like it’s time for me to draw on your dick. tsumugi does not know where this is going. 

 

tsumugi gets a sharpie pentagram drawn on his dick. what the fuck. he’s still hard because it’s natsume and natsume is so pretty and tsumug is gross but he is concerned!!!! there’s a pentagram on his dick. and now natsume has got the hammer

 

natsume says “and now. i will OPEN THE PORTALS”

 

he slams the hammer down on a random srurface probably the ground or some shit and suddenly?????? tsumugi comes because what the fuck. it’s magic. tsumuig is full of SHOCK but less semen. this explans a lot of their relationshp. the end. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

rei convinces undead to dab

 

~~

 

rei learns about the dab. and by that i mean taht rei is old and stupid and probably heard that there is a thing called a dab. he knows nothing. fucking geezer

 

hes like. guys. we gotta do this new dance move. and all of undead is very skeptical. koga thinks its dumb but i think koga is fucking dumb. fuck this new event. fuk every vevent do not let me hear about koga. 

 

off topic. bu t back now. rei isn’t interested in tat shit but he is interested in The Dab. he doesn’t even know what itis. adonis definitely doesn’t know what it is. so he leaves. to probably do souma. because that is what corinna likes.

 

beyond that there’s nothign interseting about htis i love u sakuma rei but do not talk about dabbing??? go back to fucking your little brother and ignoring koga because htat is what i lke. kaoru is here too i think but probably texxintg kanaata like hey baby what you wearing and the answe ris nothign because kanata is a fish the end.


	8. Chapter 8

kurokei crossdressing bc i hate this so much

 

~

 

kuro is a prince. not the prince in the knd of ugly fucking brocade fabici kind of prince way buta prince in the sexy breaks a window atcting is my passion kind of way. keiot is in a dress. that’s the event and i like that keito in sa dress. kuro does too. apparently 

 

jokes on hi mtho. kruo decides it’s time to be all princely and he fucking sucks at it. he is like “my lady you are so fuckinghot” and keit’s just like jesus christ (he’s buddhist so he wouldn’t say that) you are abad at this acting thing? i’m better and shu says im really third rate. 

 

kuro is taken ABACK. he is a shock. he is kind of ad umbass sometimes. thinks pretty dress means nicer keito. he is so wrong. keito in a sudden burst of strength (unlikely. he is so weak. this is unrealistic but fuck you tory this is what you wanted) flips kuros ass over and its time for gay

 

keito tops. KEITO FUCKING TOPS. i ahte that artist that she always retweets bc keito looks like a fucking five year old girl and its like the hannibal clocks ugly and bad and wrong but keito tops and kuro is like im getting fucked by someone in a dres? nice

 

there wasn’t queso (the mexican dip??) this time. no stragith boys in my fic hte end. 


	9. Chapter 9

oddballs orgy, natsume is the bottom to everybody, he is in a catsuit trying to grade dicks; leo is wathing from doubltesided clgass with tsumigui

 

bnsu if they fap

 

~

 

there is an dobbdalls orgy. 

 

natsume is very ready he has been waiting fo trhtis the entire life. he loves his nissans. they are all fucking gorgeous and natsume is in a cat suit. thats improtant.

 

he has them all together in a room and they ahve their dicks out. it’s time for grading them. the dicks are out. he goes aroudn on his hands n needs and is like tist ime i have to make sure. to juDGE THEM

 

unlike in previous ficts, he does nOT have a hamer. not allowed. but tsumugi, who is watching through glass (previously unmentioend but htteres isdoubledisded clasS), is anticipting this. minus a hammer and plus some cat ears, natsume is suprisigingly sexy. 

 

so he’s judging dcks. back t that fact. he goes around and he’s like wow. ok. kantaniisan your dick looks like a dolphins. 

 

puka, says kanata

 

that means yeah shut up bitch i know it’’ll do you hard in the ass in fish. natsume doesn’t knwo but anyway. next is shu. shuss isf sucking great but natsume moves on. shu don’t know what to do wiath tat shit.

 

next is wataru. prime real estate. very great. natsume is like. i will remember this. NYA.

 

finally its rei. his dick is also prime real estate. he and wataru are like in a compietiotn. natsume lest them know by saying lots of nyas. they translate this and probably start jacking off and comming on his face. 

 

because of this tsumugi--and leo??? who is also watching??? why???? is it because you pity me bc tof this fucking event????--jerk off. it’s a big ordy of jacking off and nyas. natsume is really into and the winner is probably wataru becuase tw magicians means twice the gay. tsumugi doesn’t get he hammer, the end.


	10. Chapter 10

arashi fucks leo and sends izumi snapchat filters

 

~

 

so arashi is the queen and leo is the queen. no. the king. they must fuck because they are queen and kING. that’s the one .i typed ist right eventaully. its ok if they fck ecause that is what sara likes. 

 

so they are fuck.ing arashi tops. even in a dress he is topping. iit’s pretty cool and all until leo starts talking about aliens. arashi is NOT into aliens. leo is like dude can i tell you about hank. he’s an alien and his mom was human and i think maybe i’m related. it’s fun. arashi is like ou-sama i am bals deep in you why are you being lke this. leo is like i really fucking love aliens. arashi is regreting this decision.

 

so what he does is something only logical people would do, or sara. arashi (i almost typed sara bc i associate this so strongly fwtf) takes out his phone while he is still INSIDE and is like yo it’s time for some snapchat. dog filter comes out. leo is now puppy woof woof. 

 

he has no self-contrl and so he just sends it to izumi. leo doesn’t care. even with a dick in him he’s like ‘what if it was an alien dick’ and arashi is not here for that. izumi gets the chat (idk how snapchat works actually) and is like WHAT THE FUCK NARUKUN and is offended. very much. he wishes he could be there so leo could talk about HIS alien dick. 

 

maybe that’s what the next evenetwill be. more alien dicking and not sorrow. i woudl like that.but for now it’s just dog snapchats and leo talking about this bullshit. eichi wasn’t there the end


	11. Chapter 11

subar walks into a steahouse and he does not understand

 

~

 

subar uu waslks into a teahouse. he doesn’t know it’s af ucking horsewhose. whorehouse. it’svery pretty. smells like booze and weed. very obvious it is made of whores. but he doesn’t know. 

 

so he’s like wow i’d love some tea!!!!!! everont ehtere looks at him lke wtf dude you’re a fool. but ok. so they send him out some ‘tea’ and that ‘tea’ is actually hajime in that fuking outfit. you know wthe on. e. with the keyhole i the back. purple. so nice. he’s in it. no tea. subaru is surprised.

 

wehre’s my tea. i heard stuff about oolong when i wasn’t eating coins. hajime just sighs. he is here to make moeny so he can buy more breadcrusts o eh does what he gs got to do. that’s suck dick.

 

he get on his knees and he does the dick sucking. subaru still doesn’t get it. he jsust thinks this part of tea hosue. ??? somehow. he’s a fool. im pretty sure he could be balls deep in hajimes ass and not really understand that he’s fucking someone. he’s jstu like wow hajime. your hair is shiny. and so is your dress. 

 

thanks hajime says, pulling off of subarus’ dick. it’s yayahan taffeta.

 

so he sucks subarus tick and hed steill doesn’t knw. he will come back. next time for tea, maye. the end. 


	12. Chapter 12

ritsu izu against a wall???? ritsu tops

 

oniichan is good for me

 

~

 

ritsu and izu have got to fuck. izumi. i typed his name right. i’ve got this. izumiisso thirsty. he’sreal into ritsu. he wants tritsu to FUCK HIM UP. but ritsu is thinking about oniiciahn. 

 

not in the oniichan way that izumi wants. he wants that in a yuukun sense. butits unimportant here. ritsu is doing him. surprisingly strong? fucking izumi’s butt whih is round. nice. very good. 

 

ritus is like holy shit. this is godo. but he wont say that. he just is thinking about it. about rei’s butt. so in the middle of fucking izumi he’s like...........................oniichan.

 

izumi is rockig fucking solid??? he comes fast. tears on his face. like the doujin i buy just bc he cry. but in this sense he is jjust confused. how did ritsu know his kink. 

 

he look at ritsu and ritsu is like.........wel. im thikin g about my brothers butt. izumi thinks thats fair. at least it isn’t aliens. 

 

“why would it e aliens” ritsu ask.

 

“because leo wants m eto be an alien. im so sick of the obligations of life and this event already” 

 

ritsu is like. wow. that’s dep. aand they fuck again bc i’velost my train of thought and this time nothing is made of yayahan OR anything .thene dn. 


End file.
